¿Cómo ser realmente sexy?
by atadalove
Summary: Siete pasos a seguir y un propósito. Hinata se estaba arriesgando. Era todo o nada. Pero si después de esto su novio no la encontraba sexy, ella se derrumbaría. Iba a dar su mejor esfuerzo y no fallaría. NXH


Hola hola gente Canon... les traigo una historia que que sinceramente he querido sacar de mi mente... y aquí está. :D

Les invito a unirse a la página de Facebook dedicada al Naruhina: **Mundo Fanfic Naruhina.**

Allí compartimos muchas csas y entre ellas muchos fics... pasen por allá. :D

...

PD: Disculpen las faltas de Ortografía.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Cómo ser realmente sexy?**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¿Amas a tu novio pero no parece que él tenga interés en ti? ¿La llama de la pasión se agota? ¿Sientes que él vive más en el trabajo que en su propia casa?... Entonces necesitas ser sexy y revivir esa pasión que los unió. ¡No te limites! Para mantener las cosas interesantes necesitas tomar lo sexy de la vida como algo de la cotidianidad y propio de ti. ¡Hazlo y demuéstrale a tu chico lo sexy que eres! Vuelve a conquistarlo..._

Releyó por décima vez el artículo de una revista que le habían prestado. Estaba preocupada del rumbo en el cual iba su relación amorosa con su novio. Vivían juntos desde hace seis meses y desde hace un par de meses la pasión entre ellos había ido bajando. Él trabajaba mucho en la empresa y ella estaba terminando la carrera, pero siempre habían tenido tiempo... hasta hace poco.

Se mordió los labios. De sólo pesar que él ya no le amaba le oprimía el corazón.

 _-Tal vez él... tiene una aman... -_ ¡NO! Ni pensarlo. No quiso continuar con ese pensamiento. No debía dudar de él y lo sabía. Naruto la amaba y le ama mucho. Sólo que ahora tenía mucho trabajo debido a su recién ascenso. Lo entendía pero ella también tenía atenciones que sólo él puede darle.

Miró el reloj.

Las 11:50pm. Su novio siempre llegaba a las 12:00am

Suspiró. Ya era muy tarde. Tomó su portátil y compró algo de entrega inmediata. Volvió a leer la revista y se concentró en grabar todo lo que decía. A partir de mañana iba a darle a su novio un motivo por el cual llegar temprano a su casa.

* * *

 **Pensar Sexy. Lucir sexy.**

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Aprovecho su día sin clases y fue a la tienda por algo de ropa y ahora la modelaba. Si pensaba que se veía sexy, su novio también lo pensaría y según la revista, no debía preguntarle "Cómo se veía" sino alagarse ella misma frente a él.

 _Elija tres atributos que ame de su cuerpo y muéstrelos._

-Mostrar tres atributos... -Dijo en voz baja mirándose en el espejo. -Me gustan mis piernas. -Dijo y se cambió el pantalón que tenía por una falda corta. También eligió una blusa con un escote pronunciado. Tomó una camisa de su novio y se la puso como una chaqueta amarrando una parte por debajo de su pecho. Se sonrojó al verse al espejo y dudó. -Muestro mucho. -Dijo como conclusión. -Debo verme provocativa, no vulgar. -Decidió ponerse un vestido amarillo pastel, corto y con la espalda fuera. Se puso un poco de maquillaje. Lo suficiente para sentirse cómoda.

Sonrió al verse. Ahora debía ir a la oficina de su novio.

.

 **Tener confianza**

Decidió caminar y nada más salir la habían alagado. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención pero tenía que tener confianza en sí misma. Agarró con más fuerza el almuerzo que le llevaba a su novio. Sí que le iba a dar una sorpresa.

 _Recuérdate_ _a ti misma las cualidades que te hacen únicas y sonríe. A todo hombre le gusta una sonrisa sincera de una mujer._

Debía tener eso en mente. Si se veía sexy, la gente la verá sexy y más su novio, por muy despistado que fuese.

.

 **Sé valiente.**

Había llegado a la empresa de su novio. Caminó con paso seguro entre los pasillos captando las miradas que todos le daban. Ya la conocían, pero se sorprendían al verla y no era para menos.

-Hola Shisune.

-¡Señorita Hyuga! Que sorpresa. Se ve... hermosa. -Le oyó decir algo sorprendida. Hinata se sonrojó.

-¿Podrías decirle a Naruto-kun que estoy aquí?

-Claro, no hay problema.

Había llegado la hora.

 _La valentía y lo sexy son primos cercanos. No puedes ser sexy si tienes miedo de intentar algo o de salir de tu zona de confort._

Suspiró. Shisune la había dicho que podía pasar y ahora el corazón estaba acelerado. Se mordió el labio y entró.

 _Ten una cara sexy_

Él se había quedado atónito al verla. Ella sonrió ante eso y se sonrojó.

Cerró la puerta y se acercó a él.

-Hola Naruto-kun. -Él no dijo nada. La miraba de arriba abajo y parecía embobado.

 _Dale miradas sexys a tu novio. La simple mirada de tus ojos le puede hacer saber lo que realmente sientes por él._

Hinata tomó en su boca uno de sus dedos y lo sacó lentamente. Parecía inocente por la forma en que lo hacía pero Naruto vio en su mirada que ella sabía perfectamente lo que hacía y lo que provocaba.

-¿Naruto-kun? -Él se había levantado de repente e ido hacia ella pegando sus cuerpos.

-Hinata... Que maravillosa sorpresa.

-Te traje el almuerzo.

-¡Ya lo creo!

-¡Naruto-kun! -Exclamó al sentir su fuerte mano apretando sus glúteos. -De verdad te traje el almuerzo.

-¿Eh? -Se sorprendió un poco y se dio cuenta de que en verdad ella traía un bento para él. Se sonrojó y la soltó. -L-lo siento Hinata. Me dejé llevar.

-Descuida... ¿Comemos?

Él asintió.

Hinata sonrió. Lo más difícil salió bien. Lo había provocado.

.

 **Actúa sexy**

 _Sé abierta sobre lo que quieres. Si realmente estás de humor para algo, dile lo que se te antoja. Él te respetará por compartir tus verdaderos sentimientos y se excitará en el proceso._

Podía notar las miradas que Naruto le daba desde que estaban en la cafetería. Era el lugar perfecto para provocarlo aún más. Por debajo de la mesa alzó su pierna y le tocó su entrepierna. Él se sobre exaltó pero no dijo nada. Se quedó quieto mirándola. Ella estaba normal mientras comía. Se veía que disfrutaba de la comida. Se sintió caliente de repente. ¡Ella le tocaba como si nada!

Naruto cerró los ojos.

-Hi-Hinata...

-¿Sí, Naruto-kun?

¡No puede ser! Lo había dicho con ese tono y de esa forma. Había dicho su nombre y después se había mordido el labio lentamente. Naruto tragó duro. ¡Su novia sabía muy bien lo que hacía! ¡Todo era intencional! Y había escogido ese lugar a propósito. Sonrió. Le haría pagar.

-¿A dónde vas Hinata? -Dijo al verla levantarse y guardas las cosas.

-Ya se acabó la hora del almuerzo. Tú tienes trabajo. -Dijo tranquilamente y era cierto.

-¡Me tomaré un par de horas libres!

Ella negó y se acercó a él. Lo suficiente como para que él viera el ligero rosado color de sus labios.

-Quiero que llegues temprano a casa, Naruto-kun. Te esperaré.

Y se alejó contorneando sus caderas. Él no la perdió de vista hasta que se fue.

-Señor Uzumaki, ¿no tomará su acostumbrada sienta? -Le preguntó Shisune al verlo entrar a su oficina.

-Hay muchas cosas que hacer. ¿Qué informe tenemos para hoy?

Tenía que darse rápido. Dormir en el trabajo ya no estaba permitido.

Su celular sonó avisándole que le había llegado un mensaje.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. Hinata le había enviado una foto de ella en ropa interior. Estaba acostada en la cama medio húmeda con el rostro sonrojado y muy sexy. Ella de verdad le quería temprano en casa.

 _Dale una imagen sexy que se pueda llevar, para que recuerde lo que está extrañando_

.

 **Se espontánea.**

-Espontánea. Ser espontánea. -Se repitió varias veces y se le ocurrió una idea excelente.

Sin duda sería espontánea.

...

¡Por fin había llegado! Y en tiempo record. Apenas eran las 8:00pm

Parqueó su auto y rápidamente fue a la casa a encontrarse con su mujer. No se la había quitado de la cabeza en toda la tarde y mientras las horas pasaban más creía su excitación al ver la foto que ella le envió. Cuya foto veía cada cinco minutos.

-¡Hinata, estoy en casa! -Exclamó. Pero la sala estaba en penumbras. Parecía que no había nadie en casa. -¿Hinata? -Nadie contestó. Se quitó la camisa para sentirse más cómodo y mientras recorría su casa podía escuchar suaves sonidos.

Suaves y rítmicos sonidos que venían de su estudio.

Se acercó. La luz estaba encendida por lo que veía. La puerta estaba ligeramente abierta, así que entró sólo para paralizarse.

-Hi...na...ta

Su vista no se apartaba de lo que veía. Hinata, Su Hinata, estaba totalmente desnuda sobre su escritorio, tocándose los pechos e invitándolo a pasar con la mirada.

-¿Vendrás a mí o tendré que ir en tu búsqueda? -Dijo de forma tan sensual que a Naruto se le encendió algo muy evidente. La sonrisa de ella fue rápida.

Naruto, seducido, se acercó a ella sonriendo. Su Hinata, por lo visto, había tomado la iniciativa y de una forma bastante buena.

La besó con urgencia y ella respondió igual de deseosa que él. Por fin tenía a su Novio e iba a disfrutarlo.

.

 _Lo sexy también puede ser sensual y para lograrlo:_

 **Demuestra tu placer**

 _Cierra los ojos y entreabre la boca. Cuando él vea que disfrutas, sus besos y caricias serán aún más apasionados y tu satisfacción sexual, también._

Era el último consejo de la revista y ya los había llevado a cabo todos. Ahora se encontraba acurrucada en los brazos de su novio, y muy satisfecha.

-Hinata. -Dijo sorprendiéndola. Ella alzó el rostro. -¿Bebiste?

Esa pregunta no estaba de más. Hinata se transformaba cuando tomaba y, aunque a Naruto no le molestó este cambio, estaba preocupado.

-Yo... No he tomado nada. -Dijo tímidamente y se escondió más en el pecho de él. Toda la valentía que había sentido se esfumó.

Naruto, que estaba confuso, trató de levantarse.

-¿Me estás diciendo que... Hiciste todo ésto por tu propia cuenta, Hinata? -Ella asintió. -¿Por qué?

Levantó lo suficiente de su cuerpo como para encararlo. Naruto vio su tristeza.

-Me sentía sola. Te vas temprano a trabajar y regresas después de las 12. Hace dos meses que no estamos así de juntos. Yo pensé... -Bajó la mirada. -Pensé qué... que...

-¿Qué pensaste Hinata?

Se volvió a esconder en el pecho de él.

-Pensé que ya no me veías como mujer. Que ya no te excitaba.

Naruto la abrazó. Su mujer era tierna pero a veces le contaba entender algunas cosas. Pero se las haría entender las veces que fuesen necesarias.

-Hinata, eres la mujer más sexy que he visto. -Ella se sorprendió. -¿No te das cuenta lo mucho que me gustas? Dudo que algún día dejes de gustarme. Amo todo de ti. Hasta esta extraña faceta que tienes. Amo como eres conmigo, las sonrisas que me das. Eres sexy,te veo sexy. Al dormir, la levantarte, cuando me cocinas con la pijama aún puesta. Cuando me llamas en las tardes... Eres la mujer más sexy y la mejor para mí.

-Naruto-kun... -Susurró emocionada. No sabía que esos simples detalles él los tomara en cuenta y recordó que había olvidado un punto de los consejos de la revista...

 _ **Sé tú misma.**_

 _No hay nada más sexy para tu pareja que ser tu misma. La persona de quien se enamoró._

Y era verdad.

Se puso sobre su novio sentada y lo besó. Ser ella misma no sería difícil, pero por ahora prefería ser un poco más atrevida.

. . . . .

Ya estaba listo para irse atrabajar. Hinata estaba agotada y él había preparado el almuerzo. No tan bien como ella, pero no quería despertarla.

Le dejó una nota y le besó suavemente. También dejó una pequeña bandeja con algo de comida en la mesita de noche.

Pero al pasar por la sala vio la revista que Hinata leía casi todas las noches. Sonrió.

-Bueno, ya no serás de utilidad. -LA tomó y la botó. De su maletín sacó otra revista. -Esta será buena. -La dejó a la vista y con una sonrisa salió.

Él conocía bien a su Hinata. La conocía tan bien que sabía que con cosas como éstas ella se comportaba diferente.

Cuando Hinata despertó encontró la cocina limpia y el desayuno listo. A veces Naruto tenía esos lindos detalles con ella. No volvería a dudar de él ni de su amor por ella. Después de todo él nunca se retracta de lo que promete y él había prometido serle fiel siempre.

Se levantó a llevar los platoscvacíos, pero al ir a la sala se encontró con otra revista. La tomó y la leyó.

 ** _¿Cómo enloquecer a un hombre en la cama?_**

Ahora que lo pensaba, Naruto era el que siempre la enloquesía. Él era el que siempre la hacía gritar de placer. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega?

Tomó la revista y empezó a leer. En definitiva le a dar esas noches que lo enloquesería.

 _Las mejores noches de sexo son aquellas que comienzan con un juego previo desde temprano, antes de encontrarse; por ejemplo, con algunos mensaje de texto eróticos a tu pareja en el horario de trabajo.-_

Hinata sonrió. Él ya estaba en su hora de trabajo... y ella...

Bueno, ella aún tenía ganas de continuar.

.

.

.

. Fin

* * *

.

.

Bueno... hasta aquí llego hasta que hayan disfrutado la lectura. Sé que me quedó raro, pero es un fic dedicado a lo raro XDDDD ok, no. Pero igual es genial O al menos eso creo.

¿Qué opinan ustedes, cómo me quedó?

Ya saben lo usual... **_Revew = Escritora feliz = Más capítulos/ Fics_**

.

Hasta la otra... :D


End file.
